Red Light Green Light
by Beccal47
Summary: "She suddenly realized she was in the middle of a crosswalk Ginga looked up and saw the traffic signal turn green "MA-" but he could'nt finish Madoka was to busy to notice a big 1 ton pickup truck speeding towards her"... *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

*i dont own anything*  
>i would appreciate if nobody would bash or anything plus this is my first fanfic so yea XD PS: this takes place in beyblade city somewhere and ther near a sidewalk and all the stores and stuff ENJOY! thx keeve for inspirring me :P _<br>Chapter 1: the accident

"hey ginga wait up!" said madoka

ginga turned around as to see madoka running over to him

"whats up madoka?"ginga said

"i got a brand new laptop" madoka said

ginga looked with gleaming eyes as he examined the laptop madoka handed to him it was the same but a diffrent color and some de-  
>signs, he finished looking at it and handed the laptop back to madoka<p>

madoka looked up at the sky and realized it was getting dark, ginga followed her gaze and also noticed it was getting dark,

madoka turned her head towards ginga and said " its getting dark and i afto go back to the shop now, how about i look at your bey, ginga?"

"sure" said ginga with a asuring gesture

"ok, then lets take this crosswalk then" madoka said pionting to the crosswalk in front of them ginga nodded, as they were waiting for the next wave of people ginga took a step and was about to go but suddenly

"HEY GINGA !" said kenta walking up to him

"could you please battle me at beyblade park , please" kenta said panting with his hands on his knees

"well maybe after madoka takes a look at my bey we can"

madoka was half across the crosswalk when a sudden beeping sound came from he lower hip it was coming from her careing case she stopped and took the lap-  
>top out of its case the screen was getting all fuzy ( like when your TV has no signal from a channel) " stupid thing" as she tried to fi-<br>gure out what was going on with her laptop, she suddenly realized she was in the middle of a crosswalk ... ginga looked up and saw the traffic signal turn green "MA-" but he couldnt finish because kenta was trying to start a new conservation with him ... madoka was trying to hurry and put the laptop back in its case but the latch wouldnt clip on to the bag she was to busy to noticed a big 1 ton pickup truck speeding towards her but ginga saw it and with that he ran as fast as he could but it was to late, he grabed for her wrist but missed ... madoka turned her head swiftly in front of her just before the truck hit her the truck skidded to a stop but hit madoka right in the lower part of her forehead she hit the pavement then blacked out as the blood stained the pavement in the darkness of the beyblade city...

im srry, *bows respectfully* it was kinda short and stuffxD but im not gonna write tons of it unless ppl like it (plus this is the first chp. and first fanfic XD) i give credit to lizbug for helping me with the story and very srry if anything was misspelled or any mark was out of place u no anything like dat XP AND PLS WRITE REVIEWS I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE IT THX, for reading and bless you abd i no theres some plot holes to but if u have any Q. just ask me in reviews ^-^

~Beccal47


	2. Chapter 2

i was kinda bored so imma gonna make the second chp. just because i hope you ppl like it & stuff *yawns anyway my friend wanted to read the second chp. so here we go. Enjoy _

Chapter 2: In the ambulance

Ginga laid with his legs spread out in front of him, shocked of what laid before him. he slowly stood up and ran towards madoka he sat on his kness his eyes full of sadness he slowly reached over to madokas cold body in fear that she wouldnt wake up he slightly shaked her, madoka said nothing only stillness ocupied her body and mind, ginga was tramatised only if he would of grabbed her hand? only if they didnt go on that crosswalk? only if, only if,  
>echoed in his mind, he fell onto madokas still body and griped her shirt " madoka why couldnt i have saved you?" he exepted a answer but never got one back, a man in a white uniform with a red cross on his shirt tried to pull ginga of madoka but as the man puled harder and harder ginga held on more but just as the man gave one last pull ginga lost his grip and was pulled back from the crowd of men hovering over madokas still body , ginga had a confused and sad look on his face as he sat on the cold concrete but as he turned head he noticed a ambulance and men coming out with a stretcher all of them were hurrrying but ginga caught something some of them was saying..<p>

"shes alive atleast" the man said as he put two fingers on her neck ,and turning to one of his men

"yea i think your right but shes very fortunate..."

a man interupted " yea most people dont survive this kinda accident" as he yelled over to them

as they took the stretcher and carefully placed madokas frale body on to it a man turned to ginga and said

" boy, are you the one who held on to this young girl and didnt let one of my men take her to the ambulance? " as he pointed to ginga giving him a stare down

"y-e-aa" ginga hesitated slowly standing up

"come with me you should give your friend some comfort" as the man gave a smile

"oooo-ok" ginga gave a smile back but more cold, yet warm "come on carlos we dont have all day " said a man poking his face out of the ambulance

"ok," as he spoke back

he started to steadly run towards the ambulance ginga following close behind,

he jumped up the silver steps of the ambulance giving ginga a hand to help him

up the stares, ginga accepted and grabbed the hand in front of him pulling

himself upwards and stepping up into the ambulance, he there stood in a ambulance, the first thing he saw was atleast five men hovering around madokas body rustling looking for tools and bags to help madoka breathe and manage

and slants at the side of each side of the vehicle kinda like a small bench the next thing he noticed

was some white curtins covering the drivers in the front so they werent distrated while driving and

the last thing he noticed was the guys operating on madoka coming up to him and starting to talk to him

"hey boy so whats your name" said one of the men cleaning blood of his hands with a white small towel

ginga blinked and was trying to get back to reality

and said" ummm uhh ginga ... ginga hagane"

"nice name , so thats your friend right?"

the man siad giving madokas body a swift look, ginga followed his gaze and, took a quik look at madoka and noticed all the men around her were sitting on the bench connected to the ambulance and a bandage on her lower forehead stained with little blood she had her legs stretched out on the stretcher and a breathing mecanism around her mouth breathing out and in fogging up the front of this breathing mecanism...

"yes..." he said geting back to the conservation earlier

"i...i.. couldnt save her " he said stutering , making his way over to the bench at the far end of the ambulance

he sat down, looking at the ground and teardrops coming out of his eyes hitting the ground of the cold abulances floor

"its not yo-" said the man as he sat down next to ginga , but was interupted

by one of the operaters "sir"

"yes?" said the slightly erriotated man, standing up and giving the man a dirty look

"well she only has a concusion and a broken arm and shell probly afto stay in the hospital for awhile" said the guy pushing up his glases carying a clipboard and

looking straight at ginga and the man ,

ginga had a slight smile on his face as the man talked to, carlos about madokas injuries how they will treat

them, something got gingas attention...

"gi-nga" madoka said slowly putting her hand out as she was trying to reach ginga,

ginga walked steadly over to madokas stetcher, and slightly gripped her hand her hand was slightly sweaty and cold he looked up and looked at madoka his eyes,..

met hers and made him pull away , and made him have a tint blush on his face obviously he was nerves so he changed the subject..

"what, whats wrong do you need anything? are you uncomfortable?..." ginga said as his voice speeded up

"well actally im quite comfortable.." madoka said playing along

but for a reason he cant explain he wanted hold her hand just a little longer

"were here!" said the driver

ok i thank you guys for taking time outa your lifes to read this sorry exuse for a story XDD also i made this a little bit longer t omake up for the other first chp. thx for reading and bless yuo ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

ok heres the 3rd chp. and just soo you guys no its been a ccoupe hours till madokas been talking to ginga so just so u no and ENJOy _

Chapter 3: The waiting room...

the driver got out of the car and and close the dooor behind him. ginga sat there as he was waiting, madoka fell back asleep and was exepting to just glare at her but instead sat on the bench staring at her remembering what hapened earlier, but just thinking about made him blush and stare at her more... "BANG" ginga jumped out of his seat"WAA WAT HAPENED!" said ginga and noticed they were openig the door to the ambulance

"ginga you alright looks you were in a daze, again?" said carlos stepping in the ambulance giving ginga a confusiing look

"im... im ok ehhhh"said ginga scratching his head looking nevous

"ok then, then will you help me take madokas stretcher in " said carlos

"ok" said ginga

they both put two hands under each side of the stretcher both of them lifting each side "3.. 2 1 drop it!"as they said toghether, they dropped madokas stretcher on the concrete. ginga stared at he hospital it was obviously big it was a tan & blueish color, one side had a square full of blue and all the rest were in a patern. they all ran with madokas stretcher in to the hospital through doors hallways and other ways it seemed forever to get her to the E.R even though they were '  
>running all the way ... ginga was surprised when they stopped<p>

"ok ginga this is your stop we cant take you with us cause you afto be 18 or older, sorry" said carlos

"thats alright" said ginga lying

"ok then see you in a bit then" said one of the operators

they ran out of the door, ginga took a swift turn to se a woman sitting

at a white desk that wrapped around the corner of the room, there were three people sitting a woman with a crying baby and brown hiar that fell like silk,

a old man eating(trying to eat)a chocolate bar with old gray hair not ot much of it and a

25 old guy that seemed fairly suspicuos becuase he was waering a black coat with black slicker pants and a black cap covering his eyes besides the freake people, the room was

a velvet looking color there were 4 seats 2 on the corner and 2 more on the

right of the corner were all the rest of the chairs were ginga cautisly walked

over to the last chiar on the right side of the waiting room and sat down think ing...

"i really do care for madoka right? maybe just maybe i could have fellin-"as he thought and was interrupted by a woman

"could you please pick that up young man?" said the woman with the baby still crying giving him a sincere smile

"sure" said ginga picking the baby bottle giving it to the woman

"thank you, and do you mind if i ask you what was heavy on your mind" she said feeding the bottle to the baby

"well... i might have might have feelings for this girl but i dont no how to say it?" ginga said looking at the ground with a straight face

"have she shown any affection towards you? , young man"

" a little i ... guess " said ginga

" well then i think she feels the exact way you do" said the woman

"how are you so sure" said ginga geting out of his seat giving the woman a hard face

"becuase ...i... know love.. when i see" said the woman giving milk to the baby , then looking up to ginga giving another warm smile...

" Mrs jades, we are ready to for your babies checkup" said a doctor with his head poking out of a door

the woman that was talking to ginga stood up put her right arm down to get

the bag full of baby things and the author arm to support the baby

"well it was nice meeting you ginga , i hope you have good blessings with that girl of yours"

said the woman bowing in respect then left out of the door with the baby in her arms

another doctor came through the door and walked in the middle of the waiting room

facing all the people in the waiting room "Ginga hagane"

gi nga loked up and turned around to see a doctor with shaggy brown hair

"yah thats me said ginga" with a sly smile on his face

" will you please come with me,Madoka asked for your company"

srry it was SHORT agian XDD but i will always update randomly

but i swear i will not leave u guys on cliffhanger for '  
>a long time XDD i can be mean but not always LOL<p>

~beccal47


	4. Chapter 4

ok, im gonna update again cause theres really nothing to do thats not boring on my computer so i usaully right XD and stuff alot XDDDD ENJOY _

Chapter 4: E.R

the doctor lead ginga to a wooden door the doctor carefully opened the door

"ginga, madoka will see you now" said the doctor opening the door with a swift bow and left shutting the door behind him

ginga walked in he noticed that when he turned around there was a door right front of the entrance it was a rooom that look like it had alot of supplies in it , it was like a tiny room,he reached the handle and turned it and it was locked ...

"hey ginga " said madoka

"ma- ma doka " said ginga making him jump yet giving him a nevous snimle

he looked at madoka she had a hospital etire on it was kinda like a white long shirt,  
>she was stting up with her hands put tgether on her legs, she had her hair in a pony tail that slightly drooped beneath her back , and was giving him yet another smile... ginga walked closer to madoka wondering if she remebered what happened earlier and what that woman had said to him<p>

"come on ginga i dont bite" madoka said laughing unasure what ginga was thinking

"yah... sometimes" ginga said giving another nevous laugh unasure of madoka was thnking aswell

they both stopped laughing and a fairly long and awkward silence came in between

ginga swiftly turned his head and eyed madoka ... she was unasure what was causing his nervous behavior and wanted figure out exactly waht made him "uncomfortable"...

"hey gi-"

she stopped, looked and noticed that he was staring at her all this time and she never even noticed

"uhh ginga he-l-l-o" she said waving her hand in his face

"ooooo what huh" said ginga utterly distracted in his thinking

"why where you staring at me?" said madoka with a little bit of blush on the side of her face

" um" said ginga turning around so she wouldnt see him blushing

" come on im one of your friends and i noticed that there was something heavy on your mind" said madoka a little

scared of what he would say

ginga turned around and came very close to madokas bed and her face blushing alot and said

" i ... think that maybe i could have feelings for ... you " said ginga with suspense both in there eyes shaking and both blushing madoka was shocked but she never noticed his eyes were so beutiful up close , ginga was tramatised her eyes were so beutiful blue like the ocean and soft like a pillow, they both were starting to egde closer to each other until there lips were toching ,madoka slowly closed her eyes taking in the pleasure of gingas lips touching hers she wrapped her hands aroung the nit of his hair, ruffling his hair ...he slowly placed his hands around her hip making her jump gingas face was now on fire and so was hers "nahm" ginga was gasping for air so was madoka ginga started to climb up the bed on top of madoka, ginga was about to faint it was to much for him, he was going towards her neck he slowly sucked her neck his soft lips on her skin...

" g-ginga we afto stop here " madoka said pushing away ginga

ginga was a little embarrassed that she would push him away so easily , he carefully moved off her onto the floor but what they didnt notice was there 5 best friends looking through the window...

_  
>OMG the end of the chapter almost gave me nosebleed since im not used to writng this kind of stuff bahhh but ihoped you enjoyed :P<p>

AND I DONT OWN ANYTHING!


	5. Chapter 5

srry for the long wait i just had to brain storm "alot" at school . o yea and ichanged it to four rather than five freinds hope you dont mind XDD so heres the 5th chp. and srry if i dont spell the names right XDDD ENJOY XD _

Chapter 5: the awkward silence in beteween...

kyouye, kenta, hyoma and benkie stood there ouside the

door of there friend madokas hospital room shocked

of what they just saw

"you sure it was there room kyouye?" kenta asked with a unasuring glance (a note kenta doestn understand what he "saw" LOL)

"yea im pretty sure" said kyouye giving kenta a side glance

"THAT CANT BE THERE ROOM! ITS IMPOSIBLE!" hyoma said raisng his voice, waving his arms around stepping in front of the utterly confused

freinds faces

" yea but i know ginga and madoka when i see them " said benkie yelling staring at the gray door that was in front of them

"maybe we should just go inside and see, ourselves?" said kyouye leanning against the door obviuosly annoyed by the constant bickering

"ok fine" they all said together

kyouye slowly turned the knob just a little nervous of what they would do and say

kenta,benkie and hyoma stood behind kyouye waiting for him to turn the knob

to let them in , kyouye twisted the knob and and the door swung open _

ginga instanly turned to see there 4 best friends standing

in the doorway looking like they were about to commit siucide ginga sat on a chair on the side of the room and madoka still in the hospital atire but the only thing anybody didnt catch accept kyouye was that the sheets were very ruffled

and folded , kyouye took his hand off the knob and walked over to them

as the rest of them folowed accept kenta who franticly passed kyouye, ran over to

ginga and starting a convertsation with ginga , turning away everything he just saw ...

ginga sat up from the chair ignoring kentas new conservation

and started to walk (very) fast towards the door like

he knew his friends had known what they were doing the last

hour ... "GINGA" said hyoma running in front of the door giving him a mean stare like

he was staring right through him " WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED ! YOU DONT HAVE TO HIDE IT JUST BECAUSE YOUR AFRAID OF WHAT WE MIGHT THINK OF YOU"

ginga stood there as blush creped across his face trying to shake this uncomfortable feeeling

"but i ... wasnt going to do anything... to bad uuuhh" said ginga looking at the ground looking like

a volcanoe about to explode ... "well you should of done nothing in the first place" said kyouuye looking at ginga staring ,

with a tiny side blush on his face

"yea i know that " said ginga facing madokas sleeping face

" yea but i... uhh couldnt help it " said ginga looking like he had a severe sickness

all of his freinds stood there all blushing accept for kenta utterly confused of what they were talking about..

kyouye randomly walked over to madokas bed and put two fingers

on the sheets moving them across the covers

"well, then why did you give her a "kiss" on the neck and looked you were about to do other things" kyouye said

looking straight at ginga with a perverted smile

" I DID NOT DO ANYTHING THAT BAD I SWEAR" said ginga yealling getting pu in kyouyyes face with a interresting retort

" you sure about that ginga" said hyoma barging into the conservation with a sly smile obvoiusly teasing him as

so kyouye did aswell

"YEA IMM VERY SURE I WOULDNT GET HER..." ginga stopped there and sat up amazed of what he just was

(about) to say _

all the others were standing there as kyouye ,hyoma and ginga bickerd about the uprising conflict

kenta looked out the white window and realized it was pitch black out

"GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" said kenta yelling at there bickering friends

when he got there attention he started to speak

"hyoma kyouye and benkie please its dark so lets go" said kenta staring at all his friends

"i think your right kenta " as benkie stared out of the window

"ok then im outa here " said kyouye and hyoma toghether as they got they got out of each others faces

they all left out the door accept kenta

" arent you coming ginga?" kenta said about to leave

"no i ... m gonna stay here for the night" said ginga trying not to sound pererted

"why" said kenta looking up at ginga

" i wanna no when shes going to be realesd and also im kinda worried still" said ginga rubbing the top of his head looking nervous

"ok the ill see you then" said kenta as he ran out of the door waving at ginga

" by " said ginga waving back as he saw his friend leeave

kenta ran trying to catch up with the others when he ran into a black tall figure

"Oh, sorry sir " kenta said bowing

but the guy just walked past and kept on walking

ginga walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and thought...

this is gonna be a long night as he looked at madoka about to awake ...

srry this chp. was kinda errrrrrrrr for me and stuff but i swear the guy wif the black stuff on is very importent

and thats all im gonna tell oyu BAHHHH and im gonna tell you theres another u no another nosebleed scene -_- wow thats nice for me XDDD

hope you enjoyed ! Beccal47~~


	6. Chapter 6

I DONT OWN ANYTHING!~~~ and this is the 6th chp. and stuff XDDD so i hope that the story (for you) is going as planned XS _

Chapter 6: roses are red violets are blue this is a new side of you ...

ginga watched as madoka slowly sat up from her bead ,she rubbed her eyes

looking foward to see a blurry figure, in front of the hospital bed it

turned out to be be ginga watching her with a considerite face ,

madoka was givin madication earlier (it took 24 hours to react) that carlos gave to her making

her wuzzy and making her seem to consumed to much alchohol...

and the medication also lowerd her bodies defences

so if she got to exausted she would get sick...

"waahahahahtaaaa w-hy are you mister crackers-j-acks" madoka said swaying her head back and forth as she looked at ginga with massive amounts of blush on her face

"ummmm say what again?" ginga said confused giving madoka a wierd look

"you know waht im talking about ... you sexual har- AAAAAAACHOO" as madoka's body flew straight up and pointed at ginga franticly ,she landed on the floor as she sneezed and started to cry

ginga quikly ran to madoka on one knee on the floor besides her ..

"whats the matter madoka are you ok?" as ginga looked in her face to see her eyes full of tears

madokas sad face quiukly turned to a determend saductive face...

"I GOT YAAAA" as madoka said putting her face up in his (clearly still on her medication by the way her moods were changing, so fast)

" l-o-v-e i-s m-i-s-e-r-y" as she sounded the sylibels one at a time slowly getting closer to ginga

ginga backed away and stood up making madoka copy him ,ginga stared at madoka like he was gazing at stars witch were beutiful to him , so was she... he would not do anything to harm madoka or force her to do anything but,  
>he was obessed with the fact that , he wanted to do much more then be friends...<p>

he slowly walked towards madoka , as a defense she started to back up unsure were to go or what to say next she then understood what ginga was doing , she turned around and noticed that he was cornering her...

madoka actually knew this would happen but, for a reason she didi'nt want him to stop..

ginga spread two of his arms around her upper body leaving no space for her to escape

he carefully lowered his face and head to hers making them leveled and, very close to each other , he took two of his hands and pinned her down to the upper wall,

"PLEASE LET ME DOWN MR CRA-KER-JACK" madoka said swinging her head in circles

" i- i dont wanna" said ginga with red marks on his face, sqeezing her wrists , making her sqeel

"AHHHH SOMEBODY-" said madoka interupted, by ginga forcing a kiss on her. she struggled but ginga would just tighten his grip more, but ginga wasnt ginga anymore only his enstinct remained , he was slowly letting her down from the wall and forcing her to the floor still pinned down, he bit down on her lip making blood tricle out of the corner of her mouth she was starting breath very fast and getting to exausted to take anymore ginga realized the pattern of her breath and carefully lifted off her body he took his hand and put it on her forehead feeling for a tempiture..

" you have a massive temp how did that happen?" ginga said looking down at madoka panting and coughing anoumisly ginga felt bad about what happend to her and before as well ginga\  
>picked her tiny body up bridal style and laid her on the hospital bed<p>

" sorry madoka" ginga said looking down at her giving off a sad look , leaning foward foward giving madoka a passionet kiss on the forhead

ginga lifted his face away from hers and walked out the door with guilt on his face ...

_  
>i almost died of bloodloss in the middle of this chp. XDDD but just cause u guys no he didnt remember anything cause he was to "in" to it that he "forgot" XDD hope you guys liked it ... XDDDD<p>


	7. Chapter 7

sorry guys i haven t got to write for awhile because all this stuff going on ...  
>i hope you like :DDD _<br>Chapter 7 : feveres and dangerous

"you sure she has a fever?" a confused doctor said looking at carlos "yea im sure her fever is over 100 degrees" carlos said turning around talking to the other doctor

carlos was sitting on a stole trying to figure out how madoka had a running fever

maybe the room tempature was hot or she had been under the sheets to long

whatever it was it was making him extremely baffled

carlos sighed and gave a sign to his assistent to go get some medicine

shortly after the nurse handed carlos some ideprofen to give to madoka

carlos carefully put the pill in madokas mouth and giving her some some water to make it easier

to swalllow it ( PS: just so u guys no she was sleeping when he did that XD) carlos close

the top to the medicine and stood up " madoka i hope you get some much neeeded rest" he said soflty

as he walked out the door.

- 1 hour later -

a black figure truged along the hallway giving a cold stare to anyone who dared to

stare or talk to him matter of fact if you even looked at him the wrong way he

would give you one of his deathly stares .

" sir do you need anything?" the nurse said being cautious

" yes i am actually trying to find this girl " the said with a low grumbled voice obviously irritated

" well sir we actually have tons of girls in this hospital would you mined describing this girl?

the man holded up a yellow trimed galsess stained with blood to the face of the nurse

"well this girl named madoka was actually complaining about her lost galsses earlier today"

" is that so" the man gave a evil grin as the nurse led him to madokas room ...

short chp sorry . i was up really late last night so im kinda tired sooo i hope you like

ans im soooooooooooo sorry that u guys had to wait a long time *bows over amnd over


	8. Chapter 8

hello again yep righting another chp cause you guys r like whos that guy and im like well your find out XDDD -_- IDONTOWNANYTHING!

Chapter 8 : places to go things to see

"hello madoka theres someone here to see you" the nurse said waving her hand to the dirrection,of the guy behind her

"yea who is it" madoka said unasure who he was and why he was here ,she took a look top to bottom of this suspicouse character in front of her , he looked like he was dressed up to go to a halloween dance or something realted to the subject, he wore pretty much black head to toe and wore a black cowboy hat and that looked like he had blackish hair with brown highlights , she tried her hardest not to catch his eye because he looked like he could rob a bank (mostly everybody else that saw him pretty much had the same opinion as well)

"i dont think we've met young lady " she looked as he made his way to the right side of the bed , he carefully removed his hat to reveal oily smooth balckish hair (with brown highlights)

"no i dont think we have.." madoka said with a comerical side glance

" my name is mr. omera " he let out a hand for her to shake but she just ignored it ..

"yea and why are you here?" madoka asked as she tiped her head a little in curosity

"well you actually left this on the sidewalk.." the man said laying the yellow stained glasses on her sheets beside her lower body

"OHH IVE BEEN LOOKING FORR TH-" she cut off ... and with a swift movement of her head noticed that the man was starting out get out a pocket knife and slowly moving towards her neck until he bolted foward putting the blade to her cold skin

"where is it~!" the man snapped

"what , what are you talking about" madoka said trying to ignore the sharp blade peiercing her neck

"the laptop were is it" the man said with hatred in his eyes trying not to yell but with a stern voice

"who are ...y-you" she said struggling

" your worst nightmar-" the man cut off as he looked to see the door wide open and a flaming red haired boy standing in the doorway ...

HOPE YOU LIKE~! cand i know i know that your like Y YYYYY DID SHE AFTO LEAVE ME ON A CLIFFAHNGER :# XD dont worry ill wright tons more im estimaing about 6 more chp might finish the story but i dont no hope you like and byes for nows :3


	9. Chapter 9

imma gonna do another chp. because well im waiting for something plus

you guys, i might, i repaet i "might" make two other fanfic one:

a fanfic called "lost" =kyouye x hikaru another one is full,i mean full of ocs its called "begging end and sarcasm"its about the aliens that made beyblade and such the peoples r gonna be madokaxginga,kyouyexhikaru,ryugaxoc dameinxoc,massumexoc,ryutaruxoc,tobi(the on wif sucker)xoc and alot more i need to umm figure out XDD WELL ENJOY MY STORY xd PS: ans guess waht imma gonna actually going to try really hard on this chp soo yea enjoy!  
>_<p>

Chapter 9 : captured

_30 minutes before_

ginga walked into the winding , and turning hospital halls looking for madokas room..

"dangit why could'nt the nurse give me better directions!" ginga said steadly walking, looking up at each door that past. all the doors look dessame accept for the mild decorations on the doors that the nurse let the patients put on their. yet, light brown doors, ginga slowled his walking waiting for madokas door to appear he steadily scanned his eyes over each door that passesd ..

"304,305,306,307... ahhh 308!"

ginga said with a sudden stop looking at the door exicted to see madoka again he steadly twisted knob slowly suddnely he stopped turning the knob and having second thoughts..

_In Ginga's mind_

"what if she doest want me here?" ginga argued with his urge to go in or go home well maybe she wont mind? maybe she'll be more mad if i dont go? "aww only if the answer came more clearly huh"? ginga's Consciousness said , he was utterly confused it was very stressing fighting with your own self ...

_End of Ginga's thoughts_

ginga looked down at the knob not knowing what he would do next _3 min later_

finally he got the courage to open the door but cautiously , he slowly turning the knob trapping all the bad thoughts up and letting all the brave thoughts come out and pushed open the door.  
>_Back to original story_<p>

Mr. omera was more furious at the boy now then the actual situation at hand and he was about to blow ...

"so this is your freind Mrs Amanoe?"

Mr. omera said giving off a mild evil grin lifting the knife closer to madokas face, making her flinch , madoka only answered with a blank face. Ginga was getting more and more nervouse of where ,when and who would get hurt in this drastic situation they were in ... ginga stood there with a stern look trying to figure out the next move , he couldnt just dash at mr. omera (or was that his name? ginga thought)  
>ginga shook his head trying to remove his yet or maybe dyer plan but the question is could he pull it off what he was about to do ... before ginga came he brought some of madokas bey tools hoping she would be happy and maybe fix his bey for him but in this sercomestance he would need them for something else ... ginga noticed that Mr. omera was scanning the room like he was looking for something important<p>

"AHHH! I FOUND IT " Mr. omera screamed in joy , ,making madoka jump , he carefully removed his knife from her neck and truged over to the evidence from madokas "accident " that the policed left on a chair on the far right corner of madokas room , ginga griped one of madokas tools and his hands and sprang at mr. omera with a scalp in his hands trying to aim at his lower adamine but right before he was going to strike.

" swish" gingas wrist was now in the hands of mr. omera and actually "not in good hands"  
>"wow your slick but not slick enough" mr. omera said with a sudden blow with his (other)<br>hidden knife he stabbed ginga at the bottom right of his ribcage making ginga shocked and unable to move , ginga tumbled to the ground , making a puddle of blood spreading around gingas body , _Gingas mind (in my perseptive)_

all that remained as he sat there on the cold floor lifeless was the dieng memories of his friends he never got to say goodbye to or be the best blader iin the world or grow up, and finally he never go to tell madoka that he loved her , he could only see the bright light consuming his body only to remind him there would be another day to see or was that just an illusion?...

hi again and guess waht this would probly outta all my chp. be the most cliffhangere XDD hoped you liked and ill update soonn~ by till then :D


	10. Chapter 10

im sorry to that this might be the last chp.. :(( but i need to make my other stories so hope you enjoy _

Chapter 10 : confessions and answers..

Ginga sqiunted his eyes as he looked into the burning sunlight in front of his face

"UHHHHH what happened" ginga groaned , as he noticed he was tied to a post in a abadend warehouse ginga looked at the right side of the post and saw madoka tied as well , ginga looked down at his lower ribcage and saw a sauge (a bandage)  
>sooked with blood tied around his middle body around the heart there was a rope stringed around them and ginga tried to undo the naught with his teeth but couldnt he struggled but failed yet again<p>

"madoka , madoka are you awake" ginga said trying to sway her but no sound came exept for a sudden maon

"ughhh this is hopeless" ginga sighed as his head rested down , suddenly he saw a shadow and turned to see who the shadow bleonged to and guess who it was , Mr. omera . he slowly truged to ginga making a sudden turn to face him

"are u comfortable?" Mr omera said with a humores smirk on his face looking down at ginga

ginga suddenly rose his head and said " do i have to answer, and do you mind telling me 'what you want'"  
>ginga said with a smart alec tone trying to be firm<p>

" fine then ill tell you it is only fair , because when i get that computer your fried has ill kill you anyway" Mr. omera said with a lower chuckle

ginga was now terrified would he really kill them? or was he just bluffing either way he was still very blunt and he new he alreay striked him once and he was shure he could do it again

" fine then tell me" ginga said being straight faced looking at mr. omera terrified but trying to hide it

mr. omera walked over to a lone box and sat on it ready to tell the story " that truck i ran over your freind with, it had some "merchandice" in it and you would call it a 'legendary beyblade' but i call it a weapon its called black panther i actually stole it from a museum, i had a laptop with me that had precious details about the beyblade i was actually looking something up when the whole computer went all fuzzy and it said that the information was 'transferd' to another computer thats when i realized that your frind over there had all the info on it and i went after her"  
>he said looking at gingas stone face knowing he would be furoios for stealing a bey and running over his freind but was not his face was yet surprised and his eyes shocked<p>

"then why did you afto threaten her" ginga said looking at madoka with a weary face

"because if i just went there just asking her' would you please give me your computer cause theres information about a stolen bey in there " he said giving off a sacastic atmosphere

" wel_" ginga stopped listening to something outside and then reconized there were sirens so did mr. omera

ginga turned around and saw mr. omera with madokas laptop under his arm and quikly pulled a silver pistol out of his jacket

"sorry kid nothing personal" he said slowly puting his second finger on the trigger, ginga closed his eyes waiting to die but rght before he could

"THE POLICE YOUR UNDER ARREST!" there was a loud booming roar all of policemen ran to mr, omera trying to tackle him and succeded there was also police starting to untie the ropes around ginga and madoka ,  
>ginga stood up scatting to madoka<p>

"is she alright officer" ginga said to the policemen , the policemen nooded

"she is just under medication that made her sleepie " the policemen said to ginga giving him a caring smile as the police picked up madoka to the police car as ginga followed with a sincere look glancing at madoka ,he laid madoka down on the cushens in the police car trying not to disturb her ,ginga slideded in beside her hoping she would wake up

"emmm" madoka loked up waking up to see gingas face to hers making her spring up and hit her head on the roof of the car

"ouch" she said rubbing her haed in dissastification

"are you ok madoka" ginga said with a slight smile and a worried tone , scooting closer to her

"uhh yea im fine but why are we in a police car?" madoka said acting curious facing ginga for an answer

"well mr omera kind of well knocked you out with medicine and captured us both and then the police found us " ginga said quikly trying to ignore all the extra deatails

"well ok so were are we going" madoka said sitting up firmly stretching

"home to your bey shop" ginga said, thinking about all thats happened he thought he died but he didnt and actualy admitted to himself that he loved madoka but was trying to let the words flow out of his mouth easily but just couldnt..

"ma ma madoka" ginga said stutering with sweat deops on his face trying not to show alot of embarassment

"yea " madoka said with a normal face

" I I I I I ummm" ginga stuggling to say what was heavy on his mind

"i what?" madoka said trying to caprend waht he was trying to say

" IIIII LOVE YOU!" ginga said screaminng blushing so hard that you could barely tell he was Caucasian (white personXD)  
>madoka stood there shocked of what her dear friend just said to her amazed he had the courage to say such a thing to madoka it took her a minute to let it soak in and then she actually remebered that she had feelings for him to but they were always to sucked into beyblade and such they could never have time to confess or realize any feelings for each other and thats why she was happy but a little dissapointed he took this long to tell her<p>

without any realization of any kind she restlessly grab gingas collar and yank him towards her making them so close they kissed he slowly realized that she loved him to and he actually thought for a moment that fairtales sometimes do come true but this wasnt a farytale it was a dream worth living ...  
>_<p>

i hoped you like the story ands thx for all the reviews , and tell me if it was abad ending or not to me i think it was and thx you for reading ands i will make the next story lost in like maybe a weeek ill post again idk

well by see you next time i wright a story

Your freind beccal47~


End file.
